


The lost angel

by misantropagentile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anastasia!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misantropagentile/pseuds/misantropagentile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="Standard">
  <span>Cas
is the
last angel of the lord, but doesn’t remember anything of his
life before an
accident which gave him amnesia. </span>
</p>
<p class="Standard">
  <span>Dean
and Sam are hunter improvising themselves
con men to get the reward promised by the archangel Grabriel for whom
will get
back to him his little brother Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p class="Standard">
  <span>While
Cas was trying to leave the
orphanage where he spent all his life he met the two brothers and they
immediately find the right resemblance between the scrawny boy and the
lost last
angel. But it couldn’t be that easy, could it?</span>
</p>
<p class="Standard">
  
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time when angels walked on Earth. 

God taught them to love humans and they did just so, listening to their prayers and helping them whenever they could.

It was a good time for both species, until the day God disappeared. 

Angel searched all over the Earth to find Him, but they had no luck. After that, some of them went back to Heaven, too devastated to keep living as they used to. Others stayed on Earth, trying to forget their loss by keeping answering the prayers of God’s favorite creations.

But Lucifer, the Morning Star, God’s brightest angel, was too blinded by the wrath triggered by the loss of his Father to keep it for himself. 

Seeing the darkness blossoming inside of him Michael, the eldest archangel, banned his sibling from Heaven, afraid that he could start a war among their still shocked brothers. Lucifer, however, didn’t want to stay on Earth, for he despised its inhabitants. 

He created a place for himself, Hell, and there he waited.

Years passed by and angels forgot about their wrathful brother, but they really shouldn’t have. 

 


	2. What a party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone crush the party and the story can really start!

Not too far from Kansas City there was one of the largest and powerful angels’ garrison stationed on Earth. The group was leaded by Gabriel, an archangel, who was a bit weird compared to Michael and Raphael, but loved humans with all his heart in his Father’s memory. 

People came from all over the places to ask him and his siblings help against the supernatural creatures that walked the Earth, and they assisted humans as good as they could. 

Gabriel, however, was also known for his colorful personality, so it wasn’t unlikely that whenever the angels from his garrison weren’t otherwise committed, he organized magnificent parties for everyone who wanted attend and have fun. 

One of the worst evening for the angels’ history started during one of those party.

 

Gabriel was raiding the buffet when he heard the sound of little steps behind him. 

He smiled softly, anticipating what was going to happen and, just after few seconds, little arms encircled his middle. 

“Gabriel!” a bright voice ringed in his ears with joy. 

“Hey, Cassy.- he welcomed the little angel, turning around to face him- Here, take this candy. You need energy.”

The boy furrowed his brow “Anael says you eat too much sweets.”

The archangel chuckled, taking in the intense look in the blue eyes of his youngest brother. Too often he wondered what God would think of the sweet, little Castiel. The boy didn’t seem to miss his Father, being just a fledgling at the time of His disappearance, however Gabriel couldn’t help but think that with his big heart he would have been loved very much.

The archangel winked at his little brother “Well, I believe she eats them too, ‘cause they’re delicious!”

Castiel giggled, before popping the candy in his mouth.

“There’s something else I wanted to give you tonight, little brother.” Gabriel confessed, resting an hand on the boy’s shoulder and guiding him in a quieter room. 

Castiel’s big blue eyes widened, curiosity written all over them “What is it?”

Gabriel smirked, popping a necklace out of nowhere and placing it in his hand “What does it look like?”

“It’s an amulet.” the young angel stated, inspecting the gift with interest. 

“Ah-ah!- the archangel admonished him, wiggling his index finger in the air- What did I tell you about judging only by the appearance?”

“That it won’t let you find out anything interesting?” Castiel immediately questioned, head tilted to the side. 

“That’s my boy!- Gabriel smiled fondly before reveling the secret of the object- This, Cassy, is a key.”

Castiel furrowed yet again his eyebrows “For what?”

“To a candy dispenser, of course!” the archangel cried out, far too amused by messing with the kid.

“Gabe!”

“Just kidding, just kidding.- Gabriel raised his hands in surrender- This, little brother, will open up this chest. And you know what there is in this chest, little one?”

Castiel eyes widened even more eyeing the box with incredible intensity “My…My Grace?”

“Bingo!” the older brother beamed, hugging him tightly.

“So I could be just like you, and Balthazar and Anael and Uriel and…” the boy kept talking, excited.

“Yes. You’ll be one hundred per cent an angel.- confirmed the archangel, ruffling even more than usual those black strands -But first you’ll have to grow up a little more, don’t cha think?”

Castiel nodded dutifully, his smile lightening up his beautiful face.

“And…- Gabriel added, a playful light in his golden eyes- before you become a real angel, with wings and stuff, you and me are going somewhere.”

“Where?” the kid asked, excited. 

The archangel pointed to the amulet “I gave you a clue, remember?”

Castiel picked up the necklace, leveling the pendant with his eyes, and right there, engraved in the middle of a circle of protective enochian’s characters were two tiny letters. LV. 

“Las Vegas? But Michael says it’s a sin city…”

“Michael is no fun!- argued Garbiel, puffing his cheeks- Don’t you want to see the bright side of this world with your favorite big brother Gabe?”

The little boy nodded eagerly“Of course I do!” 

“So we’ll go together to Las Vegas.” Gabriel confirmed, tapping his nose and making him laugh.

“Together to Las Vegas.” Castiel mumbled contently in the hug. 

But while they were enjoying that moment of peace, in the main room the party stopped. 

Gabriel suddenly went still, arms still wrapped tightly around his little brother.

“Gabe?” the youngest angel murmured, worried as he looked the lights in the room flickering. 

The archangel hushed him and his eyes zeroed on the door which connected the room with the one where the party was held. 

“Wait here.” he told his brother, tone deadly serious. 

“Gabriel?- Castiel asked, worry evident in his young voice- What’s happening?”

Gabriel put his hands on his shoulder, watching the child in the eyes with gravity “Just wait here and stay hidden, Castiel. And if somebody comes near you, just run away.”

The little angel’s eyes widened. Gabriel never called him by his full name. Something had to be really really wrong if his playful brother lost so suddenly his joyfulness. 

He gave him a kiss on the forehead and then sprinted away. 

Castiel heard the door being locked, and then just silence.

The first thing Gabriel noticed entering the party’s room was the coldness and it was not the same as the one you feel when you wander around too much in the snow in winter. 

The coldness in that room was different and dug right up the bones. 

The other angels were hyperaware while standing tense, ready to fight. 

Gabriel immediately noticed the unwanted new guests, their faces so horrid to be sickening. And, among them, a face he thought he would never seen again. 

“Lucifer.” he hissed, watching his fallen brother’s cold expression. 

“Hello, brother.- the Morning Star smiled- Long time no see, uh?”

For once in his life, the younger archangel didn’t seemed fond of small talk “What are you doing here?”

Lucifer spread his arms “It is so strange that I wanted to see my dear little brother?- he walked around, seizing the room and its occupants- Nice party you’re having here.”

Gabriel glared at him “What. Do. You. Want?”

“You know what I want, brother.- the king of Hell smiled again, cold and terrifying- You have something that would be very dear to me.”

From where the angels were standing came loud Anael’s voice “We’ll never give anything to you.”

Lucifer watched her as if she was an harmless but annoying fly “But, you see, it’s not something that I want, but someone.”

In that moment, everyone knew. 

If there was something the Devil could want was a little tiny angel, so pure and innocent, the last of God’s creations, and the one ready to have within himself a new, unattached and powerful Grace. 

“You’ll never have him!” Gabriel screamed as he drew his angel blade, mad with the fear of losing his beloved Castiel. 

Angels and demons attacked at once, but Lucifer still managed to whisper to some of his followers “Go get him.”.

Then he, too, started to attack who once was his own kin. 

 

Castiel knew something was wrong outside that room.

He never witnessed violence before, so young and innocent that even his older brother never thought of talk of something so hideous in front of him, but he knew that in the other room there was a battle going on.

He heard his brothers’ and sisters’ screams, blades’ metallic sound, and he knew. 

The little angel was breathing fast, trying to think of something he could do, when the door of the room started cracking.

Castiel stared at it in shock and he couldn’t move. 

Somewhere in his head he knew he had to run, just as Gabriel told him, but he couldn’t. He was petrified and as he heard the vicious voices of those monsters getting nearer and nearer to his hideout, he barely noticed the sound behind him.

A hand covered his mouth, and suddenly he was dragged back in a dark and dusty corridor.

Eyes wide, he tried to shout, but the hand was firm in its place and all he could do was stare.

First things he noticed when his eyes adjusted to the blackness were bright green orbs.

Then there was a splash of golden freckles. 

Castiel was so stunned it took him a whole minute to recognize the face of a boy who seemed his own age in front of himself. 

“Be quiet.” the kid told him, voice stern. 

The little angel blinked a few time and the boy seemed to notice the wariness on his face. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. – he reassured him- I’m not like them.”

Castiel nodded, serious “I know. You don’t wear a fake face.” 

A cold shiver ran down his back as he remembered the glimpse of a face he saw in the broken door.

“They’re demons.- the other boy informed him- They’re looking for you.”

“Why?” the angel breathed, frightened. 

His savior shook his head “There’s no time now. You have to run.”

Castiel eye’s widened. He couldn’t simply run away: his brothers and sisters where there, fighting “But Gabriel…”

“He’s an archangel.- the boy assured- He can take care of himself.”

“But…”

“No, you have to listen closely.- the green eyed kid told him, both hands on his shoulders and eyes vibrant with care- I don’t know much about this secret corridors, but my uncle Bobby talks to me about them quitea lot. They all lead outside, so you just have to follow this one and escape.”

Castile eyed the direction indicated “What about you?”

“They aren’t looking for me, aren’t they?- the boy smirked, cocky- Look, you have to run till you are out of here and then you have to run some more. Find a place to hide and stay hidden till some of the angels come for you.”

The angel nodded “Thank you.”

“Go!” the other urged and he followed the blue eyed kid with his eyes until he was so far in the darkness he wasn’t visible anymore. 

He didn’t hear the hurried steps of the angel anymore, so he sighed in relief and stepped out of his hiding place, once again back in the room, eager to be useful there in his childish believe to act like a hero. 

He was met with the sly smile of who seemed a young girl with long curly brown hair.

“Look who’s here.- she cooed with fake sweetness- Hi, little one.”

The boy murmured “Christo” and the eyes of the girl became suddenly ink black.

“Go to Hell!” he screamed recognizing her for the demon she was.

The young woman grabbed him by the shoulder, much stronger than any other human he ever met “Why, is this the way to talk to a lady?”

The green eyed boy was frightened but he was resolute to not let her know “You’re no lady, you’re a monster!”

“Where’s the angel, little mudmonkey?- she hissed, shaking him with force- Tell me and I won’t hurt you…much.” 

The kid gave him a defiant look and refused to speak.

The demon could kill him, obviously. But as she was tightening his grip, now firm around his throat, and the boy was starting to choke, a strong hand yanked him back.

The kid watched with wide eyes as an angel stabbed the demon in the neck, and then pointed his golden eyes on him.

“You know where is my brother Castiel.”

“I helped him escape.- he confessed, recognized the angel in front of him as Gabriel- He should be in the forest by now.”

The archangel smiled, grateful “Thanks kiddo.”

And then, he was gone, already looking for his younger brother. 

 

Gabriel searched, and searched, and searched. 

But the night was dark and the woods outside were wide. And Castiel, poor little Castiel who was still too young to be filled with Grace and be tracked with it. 

The Devil, unable like him to track his prey, went back to Hell, furious.

Days passed, and then month, and then years. 

Gabriel never was the same, and so weren’t the survivors of Lucifer’s attack. 

The last angel, the younger of them all, was lost. Forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! This is an idea I had a while ago and now I decided to start write it down.
> 
> I hope it turns out ok, but English is not my native language and I think while reading often you can tell it. Please, be gentle with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story. Besos!
> 
> PS I also  
> publish this on my tumblr [here](http://misantropagentile.tumblr.com/) 


	3. Two different kind of plans

 

“Dude, check this out!” 

Sam Winchester was worried. If he knew something about his older brother was that he wasn’t a morning person. Seeing him so lively even before he got to drink his coffee was somewhat disturbing. 

He eyed him suspiciously while he wondered around the living area of their motel room, busying himself with pointless tasks, but he took anyway the proffered paper. 

Sam rose an eyebrow. On the front page of the newspaper there was a blurred picture of a blue-eyed child not older than ten, and an in-depth article about Castiel, the youngest angel, and how he was lost and the never-ending search the archangel Gabriel put himself and his remained siblings in in order to find his little brother.

“Why are you so interested in this story?- he asked, unfazed, putting away the newspaper- Has been, what, ten years?”

“Twelve.- Dean Winchester corrected him waving his hand carelessly- But the point is that the archangel Gabriel is willing to give a freakishly huge amount of money to whoever is going to bring little Castiel back to him. And you know what? We can use that money!”

It was all clear, then. That was the tremendous beginning of one of his brother’s plans to gain money fast. 

“Yeah.- Sam huffed, rolling his eyes- Am I wrong or many people already tried to trick him bringing back to him a Castiel-look-alike? And, correct me if I’m mistaken, wasn’t him really _really_ pissed?”

“Sammy, we are not _many people_.- the older brother emphasized- We are smarter than everyone who already tried to cast a perfect Castiel and you know we know details of his story that no one else can know. We just need a really good actor and we’ll be fine.”

Sam dragged an hand though his long hair “Do you realize it is fraud you’re talking about, right?”

“Well, we’re not exactly in peace-corps now, aren’t we?” retorted the other hunter, not at all troubled by his attempt to discourage him. 

Dean did have a point. Sam knew they weren’t bad people, but taking money to help people getting rid of supernatural beings didn’t label them as good one, as well. 

“Just think about it, Sammy.- Dean continued speaking, green eyes bright with excitement- You’ll finally be able to go to law school! One of the fancy ones, even.”

Sam did think about it. Surely, he has always been smart and at high school he always was at top of his classes. But with the life he lead ,first with his father and then just with Dean, always on the road chasing the supernatural, college was never an option. Yet, he always hoped it could be.

“Ok, you have a point.- he finally agreed- I could use the money. But you? You’ll just use them as a security blanket so you can just drink and have casual sex with strangers you meet at bars for the rest of your life.”

Dean gave him one of his cocky smiles “And this is bad because…?”

“Dean!”

“Sammy, don’t be a bitch!- his brother snapped at last- When I’ll have the money I’ll know what to do with them.”

Sam rose an eyebrow “Such as?”

“I dunno.- Dean shrugged- Maybe I could buy a place and work on cars, you know? Repairs and all that stuff. Specialize myself, even, working on old classic cars like my baby.”

Well, that Sam found surprising. His brother actually had a plan? “Really?”

“Come on! Can’t you picture it? No more travel to place to place, no more go in hunted cities to kill poltergeist or ghost to get some money. We could live normal life.”

Sam squinted his eyes, as if doing so he could read his brother’s thoughts “Are we really going to do this?”

“Yes, we are!- Dean exclaimed, thrilled- Aren’t you excited, Sammy?”

 

 

Mister Roman wasn’t a nice man. 

Yet again, you didn’t need to be a nice man to take care of an orphanage. His business partner always seemed perplexed by that choice, but Mr Roman was, if not a nice one, a smart man nonetheless. The orphanage was his anchor. It helped him look human, kind and considerate. It helped people forget of his merciless self on work and his sometimes gory business. And, also, sometimes those kids were useful for him to. In legal jobs or not: Mr Roman didn’t mind child labor.

He had his favorites, even. Bright unfortunate children brought to his institution, and who he could train and tame in order to let them service him in his business. 

Jimmy was undoubtfully the smartest kid he ever had to take care of.

Sure enough, he was also stubborn, disrespectful and often unfocused, always daydreaming about a family who abandoned him and what would be like to reunite himself with them. 

Mr Roman didn’t care about Jimmy’s family, or lack of one thereof. All he cared about was to find a way to employ the kid’s brightness and make it useful for himself, goal that revealed to be strangely hard to be achieved. 

Like in that moment, while he was trying to explain Jimmy his plan about his future and the kid seemed only to care about being sure to say goodbye to all the others children. 

“I found you a job.- he told him, unheard- An associated of mine needs help in his office, and you will go there and do whatever he tells you.”

In front of him, Jimmy waved his hand to the children looking out from the institution’s windows “Bye.”

“Hey. Hey!- Mr Roman snapped, irritated- Look at me. You better don’t screw this one, you got me?”

“Yes, sir.” the boy nodded, eyes focused on the ground. Mr Roman didn’t like impudent children.

The man continued speaking, finally satisfied to had his complete attention “It’s not an hard job, even a weirdo like you could do something good. And you better do, understand?”

Jimmy nodded again “Yes, sir.”

“Remember when you first came here, right from the hospital?- the business man asked, as he always did when he had to confront the boy- You were a little kid with no memories and those freaking attitude. Like you were a fucking royal or something and other people should adore you. But I did keep you, didn’t I? And now you have to repay the debt. Now you go to Lawrence and do what I told you to. And, for Christ’s sake, forget about those stupid Las Vegas thing.”

Those big blue eyes widened even more at the mention of his precious dream “But, Mr Roman, the engraving on my amulet says…”

The man snapped, irritated “Forget that thing and try to show some respect and gratitude!”

“Yes, sir.” Jimmy muttered softly, eyes downward.

“I’ve rented a room for you, no funny business.- Mr Roman continued speaking, unfazed- You know your way to the bus station, right?”

“Yes, sir.” the young man repeated, quietly.

Mr Roman rose an eyebrow “So what are you doing still here?”

 

Jimmy was walking to the bus station, sad and resigned about his future.

He hated Mr Roman. He hated every minute he had to stay in the orphanage, too. 

Sure, he had his friends there. That was to say, that place was the only place where he and the other kids were allowed to stay. That’s was the reason why at first, when Mr Roman told him he had to go to work with his business partner, he was thriller: finally he had an occasion to see the world outside the orphanage. Then he met Crowley. That man made his skin crawl. There was something in the way he looked at him, that made Castiel think he could also be worse than Mr Roman. 

But that wasn’t important. Mr Roman told him to go and work for him, and what could he do if not follow his order? He couldn’t make it on his own in a world he barely knew, so that was his only option, right?

Jimmy played absentmindedly with the amulet he never parted with since he has been found unconscious at the edge of a forest not too far from Kansas City. He didn’t knew what it meant or who gave it to him, but what he knew was that whoever gave it to him loved him, and they had to be in Las Vegas, right as the engraving pointed up. 

But what if the family he had was dead? It could be entirely possible, he thought. They never searched for him, and if they loved him so much they certainly would have done so. Or, maybe they didn’t love him at all and they were happy when they could get rid of him. 

Jimmy snorted, irritated. He stopped walking and took off his necklace, turning it over his fingers. 

It was all its fault. If he never had it, if he never had hope of a better life, he could just be like the other children at the orphanage. 

“It would have been better if I never had it at all!- he snapped, throwing the necklace on the ground with force-At least I could’ve been living my life without thinking about the family I lost and I’ll never remember. Maybe if I haven’t had this stupid piece of metal I could resign myself to live the anonymous boring life as an accountant that mister Roman placed so much effort to plan for me.”

He slumped on the stony ground of the secluded path he was walking, a shortcut he favored and led from the orphanage to the street where the bus passed. 

He breathed heavily, trying to not shed any tears, when he heard a quiet bark. He rose his eyes and right in front of him, with the chain of his amulet hanging safely from his mouth, he saw a puppy with golden fur and bright hazel eyes. 

He wagged his tail at him and bent on his front paws. 

“Hello.” Jimmy said, stunned.

The dog wagged with renovated animation, shaking the nakelace. 

“What are you?- the young man asked, rising his eyebrow- Some kind of heavenly sign?”

As he wanted to give him an answer the dog left the amulet in front of him, then barked again, happy as the boy picked the necklace up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Jimmy murmured putting it again around his neck.

Then he got up, and after petting the little dog “You know what, Samandriel? Screw Mr Roman! We should just find our way to Las Vegas and try and find my family. What do you think?”

Samandriel barked happily, apparently satisfied both with the new plan and the name he was just given.

And who was Jimmy to go against such enthusiasm? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! It took so long to post this chapter! I really hope you like it and it would be lovely if you let me know what you think about this story so far.  
> (Also, I chose Dick Roman to be the old orphanage's lady in Anastasia movie. What do you think about that?)


	4. Bluer than blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have some difficulties to find the perfect Castiel. Or, maybe not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (barely) survived the mid-season finale! So I wrote another chapter to celebrate!   
> Sorry for the long wait.

 

Dean wasn’t speaking, but Sam knew his brother. 

If something was bothering him, sooner or later, he would tell him. He just kept watching ahead, hazel eyes fixed on the road that will lead them to the motel where they were staying at the moment.

It was after they were driving for ten minutes when Dean finally decided to speak.

“Sam, I swear to God,- the older Winchester snapped- if I have to see another idiot with those creepy blue contacts…”

Sam sighed loudly “We’ve only be searching for a few days, Dean. We’ll find someone suitable for the part.”

It was true. After Dean managed to convince him to get along with his plan, they were searching for the perfect Castiel impersonator no stop. They didn’t publish ads, but they did ask for help to their friends Jo and Ash, and that meant a lot of calls from actors willing to play the lost angel. Unfortunately, no one was good enough. 

“I mean it, Sam.- Dean kept speaking- We’re just searching for a blue eyed dude with dark hair. Shouldn’t be thousands of them around?”

The younger Winchester shrugged “According to my research, Castiel had very peculiar eyes. We cannot pretend to find someone with the exact same shade of blue of his eyes so easily. People like that don’t fall from the sk- Watch it!”

Dean steered violently, his brother’s words making him aware of the little dark shadow crossing the road just in front of the Impala. 

“Son of a bitch!- the driver barked, stopping the car on the side of the road- What was that? ”

He looked for an answer in his brother’s eyes, but Sam was already out of the car.

“You almost hit him!” Sam yelled, outraged. 

Dean followed him outside “Him?”

“A dog, Dean.- the younger man huffed- You almost hit a dog.”

And, true to his words, there it was. A little puppy with golden fur was cuddling up in Sam’s enormous arms. 

“Don’t even say it.” Dean warned him.

His brother looked up at him, brow furrowed “What?”

“I know you, Sam.- Dean reminded him- And we can’t keep the dog.”

Sam pouted and was just about to say something himself, when a deep, gravel voices behind them, startled both brothers.

“That’s my dog.”

They turned around, and suddenly were facing a young man, in his twenties at the most. 

He blinked slowly, while taking in their astonished appearance.

“I’m sorry.- he said stretching his hands towards Sam, who was still cradling the puppy in his arms- I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean shook his head“You didn’t scare us, you just caught us off gua-” but the words stopped in his throat. 

He immediately noticed that the stranger was good looking, of course. He saw the strong line of his jaw, the light pink of his chapped full lips and his perfectly straight nose. But as he was finally speaking to him, watching him and being directly watched, he noticed an important characteristic that he previously missed.

The guy had the bluest and deepest eyes he’d ever seen.

“That is my dog.” the stranger repeated, and the puppy barked, almost agreeing.

“Oh, right!- Sam said, handling him the dog, who seemed happy to be reunited with his master- Sorry, we almost hit him, he run right on the road.”

The guy nodded slowly “Thanks for taking care of him, then.”

He was ready to go, he didn’t like the way the green eyed man stared at him, as if there was something wrong with his face. 

“Could you- Dean started speaking, trying not to sound like a creeper- Could you just wait a moment? I have to say something to my brother.”

Sam followed him a few steps, just out of earshot, and eyed the older Winchester suspiciously.

“What is it, Dean?” he asked, following the way his brother was looking and finding him staring directly to the you man.

Dean focused once again on him “Sam, did you see his eyes?”

“What?” Sam asked, confused by that question.

“His eyes, man!- he repeated, impatient- They’re perfect.”

“Perfect?- Sam frowned- Perfect how?”

But Dean wasn’t anymore near him.

The young man was watching Dean wearily as he approached, asking “Are you wearing contacts?”

He blinked a few times those stupidly blue eyes before answering “No, my sight is perfectly fine at it is.”

The older Winchester waved his hand “No, I mean those creepy colored ones.”

“No.- the stranger inclined his head on the side a little- Should I?”

Dean smiled “No, you’re perfect.”

“Excuse me?” the other man replied, confused. 

The hunter regained his composure, a little embarrassed of what he just said to a complete stranger “I mean that’s the eye color mother nature gave you, you should keep it and be grateful and…”

The blue eyed boy shifted his gaze from Dean to Sam, only to bring it back to the older brother “You’re really weird.”

“I’m Dean.- he said, extending his hand towards the man in front of him- Winchester. And this is my brother Sam.”

The guy nodded and then kept staring at them, apparently oblivious to the fact that all that eye contact was just weird.

“What’s your name?” pressed Dean. 

“Jimmy.- the other responded, ignoring the proffered hand- Jimmy Novak.”

Jimmy Novak, Dean repeated within himself. It was a boring name at it certainly didn’t suited the good looking guy with deep blue eyes he had in front of himself.

“It doesn’t suit you.” he said, not before receiving an elbow to the side from Sammy, who apparently had finally understood his plan and was willing to work with him.

“Sooo…Jimmy.- Sam started inquiring, hoping to sound innocent enough for this man to trust him- What are you doing here? You look kinda lost.”

Jimmy nodded gravely “Because I am.”

“I see.- the taller Winchester replied- Where are you heading?”

“Las Vegas.” the other answered absentmindedly, while stroking Samandriel’s soft fur. 

“Las Vegas?- Dean repeated, incredulous- You don’t seem a Las Vegas kind of guy.”

“What does a Las Vegas kind of guy looks like?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head on the side.

Sam glared at his brother, before focusing again on the young lost man “Why are you going to Las Vegas, Jimmy?”

The other shrugged, seeming incredibly small in his old, ill-fitting clothes “I just wanted to leave. And someone once told me Las Vegas was a good place to stay.”

“Really?- Dean perked up, charming smile on his lips- Well, this is what you call a coincidence. We’re heading to Las Vegas, too.”

Jimmy eyed him suspiciously “So?”

“Maybe we could give you a lift.” Sam offered, smiling kindly.

“A lift?” 

“Exactly.- Sam kept smiling encouraging- What were you planning to do, walk your way in Nevada?”

Jimmy obviously failed to find humor in what the hunter just said jokingly, because he nodded, serious and stiff “Yes.”

“Well, that’s crazy, man!- Dean assured him, slapping his shoulder- You should come with us.”

If Jimmy ever learned something living in Mr Roman’s orphanage, it was that no one in the world was just kind. People had second motives, just like Mr Roman himself, that let him study just so he could be able, on day, to work for him. So he asked “But why?”

“Because we’re just this kind.- Sam started, but Jimmy’s dubious stare convinced him to add something- And…”

“And?” the other one pressed, one eyebrow rose.

Sam shook his head “No one ever told you that you look exactly like Castiel?”

“Who’s Castiel?” Jimmy asked, completely serious.

“You don’t know?- Dean’s eyes widened, incredulous- Everybody knows that’s story.”

The blue eyed man inclined his head to the side “What story?”

“About the younger and last angel.- the hunter explained- He was lost years ago when Lucifer fell.”

His explanation didn’t seem to help Jimmy at all “Who’s Lucifer?”

Dean lift his hands in the air “Oh, God!”

“Dean!- Sam scolded him- He just happen to not know the story, it’s not that strange. Right, Jimmy?”

The man shrugged “They never told me stories at the orphanage, that’s all.”

“The orphanage?” the younger hunter repeated, curious to know his story.

“Yeah.- Jimmy continued, stroking the soft fur of the puppy in his hands- They found me when I was a kid. I have no memories of my life before that.”

Dean gave him an assessing stare “You have no memory of your past.”

“That’s what I just told you.” the other huffed, slightly irritated.

“So you don’t know who you are.” the hunter kept talking, contemplative. 

Jimmy snorted again “If by that you mean I don’t know my family tree, that’s true.”

“And you do look exactly like Castiel.” teh older Winchester offered, as a final statement.

His brother decided to continue on the same line “The same deep blue eyes.”

“The same dark shaggy hair.” he pointed out again.

“The same full lips.” Dean piped in. 

Jimmy watched them carefully “What are you two trying to tell me?”

“That you, Jimmy Novak, could really be the lost angel.” the green eyed man offered him his winning smile. 

The man’s eyes widened, shocked “You’re insane. I’m better off alone.”

Sam positioned himself in front of him, preventing any escape plan “No, no, no. Wait. Listen. You don’t know what happened to you.”

“And nobody know what happened to Castiel.” Dean reasoned, completely serious as those blue eyes watched him intently. 

Sam rose another finger “Somebody told you to go to Las Vegas.”

“And Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother, is in Las Vegas.” his brother explained again, smiling encouragingly.

Jimmy shook his head “These are what’s called coincidences.” 

“But what if they weren’t?- Dean asked-Don’t you ever wonder about your family, who they could be?”

“Of course, but…” the blue eyed man’s voice were tentative. 

“And you’ve lost your memory.- the hunter kept talking- So your family could literally be everyone and you would never know.”

Jimmy sighed heavily “That’s true, but…”

“And, I swear,- Dean added again, his tone almost exasperated- you’re the first man I’ve seen with just the same eyes as the lost angel.”

They remained silent for a good minute, letting the man think about what he just heard. Then, Jimmy rose his blue eyes, peering at them cautiously. 

“Why do you know so much about this Castiel?”

Dean watched his brother before answering “Because we’re trying to reunite him with his family.”

“Is it true?” unconvinced, the man sought confirmation in the other brother. 

“Yes.-Sam nodded- And, Jimmy, so far you’re the only one so much similar to him to actually be him.”

Jimmy chewed at his bottom lip “I see. But why are you so eager to reunite this Castiel with his brother…”

“Gabriel.” Dean suggested.

“Gabriel.- the other man repeated, almost tasting the name of is hypothetical brother- Why?”

The older hunter grinned “We’re generous like that.”

Jimmy rose one eyebrow “Personally, I find it suspicious.”

“We know what it means to not have anyone.- Dean assured him, suddenly very serious- Me and Sam, we’re the only family we’ve got. And if I’ve ever lost him and nobody would help to bring him back…It’s the right thing to do.”

“So.- the blue eyed man reasoned- This would be a kind gesture towards Gabriel.”

“Of course.” the brother nodded, as one. 

“And if, hypothetically, I’ll come with you and he’ll tell me I’m a random guy who just happens to look like his brother?” Jimmy asked, his voice uncertain. 

“No harm done.- Sam assured him- We’ll say our goodbyes and you could stay in Las Vegas for your own business.”

The other man nodded to himself “But if I do happen to be this Castiel…”

“Then both of you will have the family they were looking for.” Dean cheered, giving him is brightest smile. 

Jimmy stayed silent for some long moments.

“Ok, I’ll come with you.” he finally announced, eyes bright. 

“Excellent.- Dean clapped an hand on his bony shoulder- The dog has to go, though.”

“I’m not coming if Samandriel can’t.”

“No way that thing is getting on my car.”

“Dean!- Sam snapped, secretly happy to finally be able to have a dog. Even if for a little time- It’s just a dog. It seems well behaved.”

Dean shook his head “I don’t care, Sam. You know the rules, no dogs in my car.”

“I’m not coming, then.” Jimmy reminded him, arm crossed on his chest.

The older Winchester watched his resolute stare, and then the hopeful light in his brother’s eyes.

“Oh, fine!” he finally blurted out.

Jimmy smiled hi first smile since they met him “Good. Come on, Samandriel”

As he was opening the Impala’s driver door Dean grumble “Dude, there’s no way I’m calling him that. If he stays I’ll call him Alfie.”

 

…--…

 

At the same moment, in the depths of Hell, a demon was walking to his Lord.

“We’ve found him.”

“Castiel?- Lucifer whispered, eyes hopeful-Where is he?”

“Kansas.- the demon immediately answered- We lost him again because he returned immediately under the protective spell which hidden him until now, but knowing his precise position will help us find him pretty fast.”

The Devil smiled “Excellent. Go. And bring him back to me. Alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, from the next chapter I'm going to refer to Castiel with his real name. So, no more Jimmy.   
> I really love him, I do, so I can't just use his name while referring to Cas. What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! This is an idea I had a while ago and now I decided to star write it down.   
> I hope it turns out ok, but English is not my native language and I think while reading often you could tell it. Please, be gentle with me.   
> Hope you enjoy the story. Besos!


End file.
